


Domestic Bliss

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: On the way home from the diner one day, Justin discovers something cute and tiny in a cardboard box.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian succumbed to an exhausted groan as he felt Justin’s hands begin to snake their way up his chest again in a suggestive manner. 

"Jesus Christ, Justin," he mumbled in an exhausted voice. "I never, ever, ever, EVER, thought I would say this, but I’m just too fuckin’ tired. All though, we may have set a new record. I lost count after 4."

Justin laughed a little under his breath and slid his body up Brian’s to push their lips together.

"And to think," he whispered. "You laughed at me when I told you that thunderstorms turn me on."

At his words, Brian’s mind raced back to the precise moment that he had discovered Justin’s little secret. He had barely had time to slide the loft door shut before the teenager assaulted him. He was whirled around, his back shoved against the cold metal door, as Justin’s mouth violently came into contact with his. Seemingly without pausing to take in breath, Justin had kissed every inch of his face and had licked at his neck that was slick from the pouring rain outside. 

Satisfied that he had left no part of his lover’s face untouched, Justin pulled him by his tie into the bedroom were, without missing a beat, he pushed him flat on his back upon the large bed. Bright flashes of lightning occasionally illuminated the otherwise dim loft that was lit only by the large, orange rectangle over the mattress. Straddling his knees, Justin moved to pull Brian’s shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons, before his hands moved to his belt.

As soon as the teen had tossed his belt aside, Brian lurched up and kissed him. Justin allowed it for the while and even pushed himself closer so that both men’s torsos were touching before he put his palms flat against Brian’s chest and shoved him back down again. Brian lifted his hips as his lover quickly removed both his pants and underwear off in one fluid motion and eagerly wrapped his lips around his ardent erection. With a gasp, Brian felt his head sink into the pillow underneath him and his right hand moved to Justin’s hair, fingers tangling in the blond strands. His back arched as Justin worked his mouth and tongue fast on him sending him to the edge of oblivion before his mind had time to register. 

With a muffled moan he came into Justin’s mouth and soon after felt the younger man kiss his way back up his sweaty body to his mouth. Brian could taste himself on his lips and as Justin leaned into him, he became aware for the first time that he was still fully clothed.

"What took you so long?" Justin whispered, kissing the edge of his jaw.

Brian only laughed and pulled him close to kiss him again. As the thunder rolled outside, Justin pealed his clothes off and rolled on top of him again.

"Didn’t I ever tell you?" he whispered nibbling on Brian’s lower lip. "Thunderstorms turn me on."

Again, Brian laughed and flipped the teen over so that he lay on his back underneath him.   
"Hey,"

Brian was jarred out of his thoughts by the light swat of Justin’s hand to his arm. He turned and met his eyes.

"Where’d you go?" Justin asked. 

"Nowhere; just thinking."

"About what?"

Brian turned away and stared at the ceiling.

"About how it’s a miracle that we haven’t killed each other yet."

"Shut up," Justin laughed as he moved closer to him.

They locked eyes for while before Brian kissed his lips once again. Justin sighed into him but when he tried to deepen the kiss, Brian gently pushed him away.

"Wuss," Justin whispered playfully as he lay his head against Brian’s chest and drifted to sleep amid the soothing sound of the rain. 

 

"Hey," Michael exclaimed as his best friend walked into his store.

Brian smiled and kissed him once on the mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

Brian shrugged.

"I’m too restless to stay home, today’s the meeting with the loans office," he explained. "I couldn’t fall back asleep after Justin left so now I’m left to wait in agonizing anticipation until 2."

Checking his watch, Michael placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I’m sure it’ll be fine," he whispered.

"Yeah, it’d better be," he began, turning to face his friend. "If this doesn’t work out . . ." 

"It will," Michael stated. "You’ll be fine."

Brian sighed and Michael put his arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Wanna help me organize my new shipment?" 

Brian managed a genuine laugh.

"Yeah."

 

"Hey, Sunshine," Debbie said approaching the young man who was putting more straws in the dispenser. "Why don’t you head on home? With the weather the way it is, I don’t think we’re gonna be gettin’ any busier." 

Justin took a glance outside and the drizzling rain and dark sky.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, go on," she insisted. "I’m sure you’re got better things to do, like making Monet green with envy."

Justin smiled and grabbed the hooded sweater that he was suddenly very happy he had decided to bring. 

"I’ll do that," he said, slipping it on. "See ya later."

Walking out the door, Justin brought the hood over his head as the rain assaulted him. As he was about to turn around the corner, a dark flash caught his eye. Taking a closer look down the small ally, he noticed a box by the dumpster shudder for a moment before it grew still. Justin’s unrelenting curiosity pulled him into investigate and he slowly approached the box. 

"Oh my God," he gasped.

Inside the cardboard, shivering in the corner, was a tiny black and white kitten. Justin couldn’t be sure of the pattern because the animal’s coat was dirty and soaking wet. Squatting close to the box, Justin slowly moved his hand towards the tiny face.

"Hey, little guy," he whispered. "Are you OK?"

The kitten seemed frightened by him, but didn’t arch its back or hiss. Gently, Justin stroked the top of his wet head and smiled when it leaned into him. Looking around, his mind raced. He couldn’t just leave it here . . . but he couldn’t take it home. Couldn’t give it to the Humane Society . . . but he couldn’t take it home. 

He couldn’t take it home. 

He couldn’t take it home.

He couldn’t take it home.

"Hey, you wanna come home with me?"

Unzipping his jacket, he gently picked the kitten up and placed him against his body before zipping it halfway up again. Keeping his hands at his stomach for support, he headed quickly through the rain. About halfway to the loft, Justin realized that there was nothing the kitten could eat at home, not to mention a litterbox. Stopping at a small shop, he picked up a can of kitten food and some litter, ignoring the looks from people who no doubt noticed his twitching stomach. 

Finally, he made it home. 

"Brian?" he called out.

Upon getting no answer, he moved inside and slid the door shut. Lowering the bag of food and litter in the kitchen he moved into the bathroom.

"Hey, cutie," he exclaimed as he picked the kitten up. "Let’s get you cleaned up."

 

About 30 minutes later, Justin was lying on his stomach watching the newly bathed kitten eat. The bath in the sink had enabled him to both tell that the animal was male and did indeed have a beautiful coat. White and black face, white chest with a large patch of black and four white paws.

"Aren’t you a pretty boy?" he smiled, scratching behind his ears. 

The kitten looked at him as it to respond and then snapped his head towards the door. Tuning in, Justin picked up the hum of the elevator as well.

"Shit!"

Picking the kitten and his food up, Justin rushed back into the bathroom where he placed him on the floor and closed the door just as he heard Brian walking in. 

"Justin!" he called out.

Moving towards his voice, Justin found that Brian was already in the middle of the room. Before he had time to speak, Brian wrapped his arms around him and picked him off his feet, twirling him around in a circle, before placing him back down and kissing him long and hard. 

"I got it," he breathed. "I got the loan."

Justin stared at him blankly before the words sunk in.

"You got it?" he blinked.

Smiling brighter than he had ever seen him, Brian nodded.

"You’re gonna have your own advertising agency?"

At yet another smile, Justin wrapped his arms around him and connected their lips again.

"Brian! That’s fucking incredible!"

"I know," he agreed, pulling him closer. "Hey, it’s raining . . . you wanna pick up where we left off?"

Slipping his hands into his hair, the older man placed his lips all over his jawbone and neck. Justin got so distracted by Brian’s news that he had temporarily forgotten about what was in the bathroom. If only he had time to explain.

"Hmm, why don’t we go out? Make it a party?"

Nibbling on his earlobe, Brian slipped his hands under his shirt.

"I was planning on having a party," he whispered. "A private party."

"Wouldn’t you rather be at Babylon? With the music, the lights, the guys?"

Brian stared deep into him.

"Since when do you turn down a not-so-quiet evening at home?"

Taking a small step back, Brian heard something crunch under his foot. Furrowing his brow, he bent down to picked up a piece of the cat food, much to Justin’s horror.

"What the hell is this?"

"You’re right," Justin quickly fumbled. "It’ll be nice here with just the two of us."

The younger man kissed his mouth and entwined both his hands within his own, causing him to drop the piece of food. Brian sighed into him and started to pull his shirt over his head when he heard a loud scratch from behind the bathroom door. Brian’s eyes snapped open as did Justin’s and he pulled away.

"Justin . . . what the fuck is in the bathroom?"


	2. Domestic Bliss

The younger man’s mouth moved slightly as he struggled to find words. Not waiting for an adequate response, Brian turned and pulled out of Justin’s loose embrace, heading towards the bathroom door. Justin reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling Brian close to him again.

 

"Wait!"

 

The older man turned and raised an eyebrow, waiting once again for Justin to answer his question. Looking into Brian’s eyes, Justin’s mind went blank and the taller man pulled away from him yet again. Unable to think of anything else to do, Justin flung himself in front of the door, barring Brian’s entrance. 

 

"How much do you love me?" He quickly asked.

 

Brian smiled and using two fingers on Justin’s shoulder, pushed him aside. The blonde slumped into the wall as his lover walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later, Brian re-emerged, closing the door firmly behind him and locked eyes with Justin who was still leaning into the wall.

 

"Get rid of it," he said in a flat voice as he walked towards the dresser.

 

"Briiaaaaannnn," Justin whined as he walked towards him.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Brian said as he shook his finger at him. "None of that. Just get rid out."

 

"Brian, I can’t," Justin insisted.

 

"Sure you can," Brian responded. "You just pick it up and get it out of it."

 

"And what should I do? Just leave him on the streets to die?"

 

"Stop being a princess, Justin," he continued. "Take it to the Human Society."

 

"What, so they can euthananize him?"

 

"Give it to Daphne."

 

"She’s allergic to cats."

 

"Then take it back to where you fuckin’ found it!"

 

"Brian, he’ll be dead within the week!"

 

"Justin, I don’t give a shit," Brian yelled. "Get that fucking thing out of my house!"

 

Brian walked away from him again, ripping off his jacket and tie in the process. Justin sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he thought. Brian was extremely annoyed right now and if he was going to get anywhere with him the fist thing he needed to do was calm him down. Walking up behind him, Justin slowly ran his hands up and down the back of Brian’s arms.

 

"Brian," he softly whispered as he rested his cheek flat against Brian’s back.

 

"Fuck you, no!" Brian exclaimed as he turned to face him. "Don’t be pulling that shit on me, I want that thing out of here."

 

"Brian, he had no where safe to go."

 

As the older man opened his mouth to retort, Justin quickly spoke again.

 

"Just let him stay here until I find a good home for him. Please, that’s all I’m asking . . . just until I can find some people who will take care of him."

 

Brian sighed, placed his thumb and pointer finger on the corner of his eyes, and sighed. Justin held his breath as he waited for the answer like a man awaiting a possible death sentence. When Brian finally looked back up at him, Justin made his best puppy-dog face.

 

"You’ve got two days," Brian informed him. "On the third morning, it’s outta here. I don’t give a shit where, but it’s gone."

 

"OK, OK," Justin instantly whispered. "Thank you."

 

The blonde raised himself up on tiptoe and kissed him warmly. As he pulled back and moved to step away, he found that his smooth hand lingered on the side of Brian’s neck as if by habit. Justin closed his eyes again as Brian seemed to forget everything and dipped his head in to connect their lips again. They worked with quick precision at removing each other’s clothes and only when they were fully naked did they tumble into the bed together. Justin reached to his side and retrieved a condom as Brian gently nipped at the delicate skin of his neck before he ran his tongue over those sensitive areas.

 

As Brian continued his ministrations at his throat, Justin slid his hands down between them and rolled the sheath over him, earning the young man a light gasp from his lover. Leaning back further into the sheets, Justin crossed his ankles at the middle of Brian’s back and took in a sharp breath as Brian pushed inside him with one fluid movement. As Brian felt Justin’s body relax around him, he began their moderate yet somehow desperate rhythm. Justin arched his back and gripped onto Brian’s shoulder with his left hand while his right pulled his lips to his own. Brian breathed into him as he ran his fingers through the fine blond strands and increased their movement.

 

The feeling of Justin body becoming tense and rigid as he rode out his orgasm pushed Brian over as well. They rocked together for a moment longer before Brian rested the full weight of his body against him. Justin felt the air leave his lungs as he rested his palms against Brian’s moist back. The two men lay there together for a moment before Justin spoke in a pleasant tone. 

 

"Have I told you yet that I love your new light?" he questioned as he turned on the orange rectangle above the bed.

 

"Come to mention it . . . no."

 

Justin turned towards him.

 

"I like your new light," he smiled.

 

Brian found himself smiling back.

 

"Thanks."

 

Justin kissed him quickly on the side of his mouth and entwined their fingers.

 

"Wanna shower?"

 

Brian grinned and allowed Justin to pull him up. They both were so caught up with one another that when they opened the bathroom door they yelled in surprise as the black and white fur flashed by them.

 

"Jesus!" Brian exclaimed. 

 

Before he could say anything else Justin bent down to retrieve his pants. 

 

"I’ll get him, I’ll get him," he insisted. "Go. I’ll be in in a second."

 

Brian lightly scowled as he moved into the bathroom. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	3. Domestic Bliss

The first night with the latest addition to the loft went strangely without event

 

The first night with the latest addition to the loft went strangely without event. Only when they were both ready for sleep did the kitten, which Justin had named (despite Brian’s protests) Nathan, make his presence annoyingly known. Justin was re-arranging himself in the sweaty, musky sheets when Nathan decided that it was time to play with his feet. Startled, Justin let out a yelp and kicked his foot up, causing the kitten to dart away. Brian rolled his eyes and the two of them attempted to get some sleep. Needless to say, it didn’t happen for either one of them. All night one of them was shooing the kitten out of the bed, or yelling at him to stop scratching. 

Justin did his best to make Brian as comfortable as possible. 

 

As soon as he woke up he changed the litter box and provided Nathan with fresh food and water. He even had the coffee going before Brain ever opened his eyes. Of course, that wasn’t to say that the moments passed by without event. Coming home after a fitful day of looking into potential clients and meeting with contractors and the loan office, Brian was relieved yet somewhat started to find the loft strangely silent. 

 

"Justin?" he called out.

 

A few moments later his partner appeared from behind the fogged glass surrounding the bedroom. The look on the youth’s face immediately told Brain that something was wrong. 

 

"Justin?" he questioned. 

 

The blonde visibly swallowed and took and tentative step towards him.

 

"There was a small accident."

 

Instantly, Brian’s mind flashed to the one thing that could be causing Justin this much distress.

 

"Does it involve my new Prada shoes?"

 

"It may," the blonde admitted softly. 

 

As Brian stalked back towards the closet, Justin took the opportunity to grab Nathan who was at his feet and exit the loft. He needed to give Brian some time to calm down. 

 

"Let’s go," he whispered in the kitten’s ear. 

 

Walking down the street with Nathan in his arms Justin passed one of "Kitten Found" signs he’d put up as part of the deal he’d made with Brian. So far, no one had called to claim him. It made him happy yet nervous at the same time. If no one came for him, Nathan was his, but the way things were going he was beginning to doubt that Brian would fall in love with Nathan and let him stay as he had planned in his head. As if sensing the young man’s worry, the kitten turned in Justin’s arms and rubbed the side of his face repeatedly against his neck. The vibrations from Nathan’s throat felt comforting against Justin’s chilly skin and he hugged him close again. 

 

Justin walked around the block until a street vendor began to cast him a questioning stare and he turned and headed back towards the Loft. Taking in a breath, Justin slid the door back and was immediately confronted with Brain’s voice. 

 

"Justin?"

 

Brian emerged from the bedroom just as Justin lowered Nathan down to the hard wood. 

 

"Where’d you go?" Brian asked ignoring the kitten which ran by his feet. 

 

"Out," he frankly answered. "I figured you could use some time."

 

Brian didn’t say anything as he took a large stride towards him.

 

"Are you pissed?" Justin questioned.

 

Looking directly into his wide, blue eyes Brian answered.

 

"Extremely," he responded rather serenely. "Money’s not good right now to say the very least and I just lost a pair of fucking expensive shoes."

 

"I’m sorry," Justin immediately said in a gentle voice.

 

"I know. I also know that you know I’ll get over it."

 

Justin smiled.

 

"Yeah, I would hope so."

 

Taking a step towards him, Brian continued to stare him down.

 

"I also know that you think the best way to get me to that point would be to take my mind off it with _other things_."

 

"Are you implying I would be wrong in thinking this way?"

 

Slowly closing the distance between them, Brian gently took hold of Justin’s face and pulled him against his body. Justin grinned into his mouth before pulling away.

 

"You hungry?" he whispered against his lips.

 

"You have to ask?" Brian answered, his hands finding the waistband of Justin’s jeans.

 

"I meant for dinner," Justin said as he stopped Brian’s wandering by encasing the older man’s wrist in his fingers.

 

Brian only shook his head and, wrapping an arm around Justin’s back, slowly pulled him towards the bedroom. Their bodies still pressed close together, Justin followed his lead and eventually collapsed underneath him on the large, soft bed. Brian’s hands were everywhere and Justin slid a warm hand under Brian’s shirt to caresses the skin of his back. After a few moments, the blonde had both hands exploring under his partner’s work clothes and eventually got such a grip around the fabric that he was able to pull it off.

 

Free of his shirt, Brian soon reduced Justin to the same state before he lowered his weight back down on top of him. Justin closed his eyes as the air left his lungs in a languid moan and he felt his lips form Brian’s name in a soft whisper as his strong hands worked their way to the buttons of his jeans. The blonde lifted his hips to assist as the denim was drawn away from his legs. Justin leaned back onto the comforting sheets as Brian ran his tongue around his navel before kissing his way back up to his lips. Opening his eyes as he felt Brian move away, Justin was rewarded at the sight of him removing the remainder of his clothes before he moved back to him. 

 

Joining their mouths again, Brian slipped his tongue inside and felt Justin’s move against his. Slowly pulling Justin’s underwear down, Brian’s soon followed and the two men tossed the garments to the floor. The dark haired man again pulled away, but only to move to Justin’s right side, coaxing him onto his stomach. Feeling Brian cover him Justin reached back and pulled his left hand to him, entwining their fingers. As he heard Brian reach for a condom he opened his eyes when he noticed that Brian had stopped moving. 

 

"Brian?" he questioned, looking back over his shoulder.

 

"The fuckin’ cat is staring." 

 

Justin paused for a moment, as if what he had said didn’t register.

 

"What?" 

 

"The cat," Brian immediately repeated. 

 

Justin looked to his left and saw that what apparently disturbed Brian so much was indeed sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the two of them. 

 

"Brian," Justin began, rolling over to face him. "We fuck in front of complete strangers all the time."

 

"I know . . . but . . fuck! I don’t know, it’s weird." 

 

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Brian along his jaw line.

 

"Ignore him," he softly insisted. "Come on."

 

As Justin continued to place haphazard kisses on his skin, Brian gradually relaxed again and began to return his lover’s affections. 

 

It was short-lived however. 

 

"Jesus Christ! It’s going to drive me fuckin’ crazy!" Brain yelled. "Do something with him!"

 

Releasing a dramatic sigh, Justin moved from underneath him, picked Nathan up and (with a murmured apology to the animal) closed him in the bathroom. Upon returning to bed, he paused and took a long stare at Brian.

 

"Rest easy," he assured him. "The pussy is gone. It won’t scare you anymore."

 

Giving him a sarcastic grin, Brian grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back into bed.

 

 

A few hours later, they were interrupted by a knock at the door – rather, Brian was interrupted from his finance planning by a knock at the door. Justin was so engrossed with a sketch that he seemed deaf. Brian smiled at him and rose to answer the calling. His smile grew wider when he beheld who was on the other side.

 

"Dadda!" Gus screamed as he hugged Brian’s knees tightly. 

 

"Hey Sonny-Boy," he said as he bent down to pick his son up.

 

The familiar sound of the toddler’s voice had caught Justin’s attention and he had emerged from the bedroom.

 

"Hey Momma," Brian said to Lindsay. "What brings you here?"

 

"Well, I was out with Gus and – hey Justin," she said upon seeing him.

 

"Hey!" he answered excitedly as he went to greet Gus who was resting against his father’s hip.

 

"Anyway," Lindsay continued. "Gus and I were out for a walk and I came across this."

 

In her right hand the tall woman held up one of the "Kitten Found" signs that Brian had forced Justin to make and place all over town.

 

"Now, I said to myself, ‘that’s his address and phone number, but this just can’t be’," she said. "You? Harboring an animal?" 

 

"Not for much longer," Brian said quickly as he lowered Gus down to the floor.

 

"Lindsay smiled despite herself. "Well . . let me see him. I’m sure Gus would love him."

 

"I’m sure he would too," Brian agreed. "Which is why he _shouldn’t_ see him. The thing’s going to be gone - "

 

"Kitty!"

 

Brian turned around to find exactly what he had been preaching against. Gus was on all fours trying to pet Nathan who was regarding him with extreme curiosity. 

 

"Damn it, Justin!"

 

"I didn’t do anything!" he defended. "Gus saw him before I did."

 

Lindsay laughed slightly and kneeled next to her son.

 

"Oh, Brian," she began. "He’s so cute!"

 

"Shut up, Lindsay," he scowled. 

 

"Ohh, we’d better go Gus. Dadda’s in a bad mood." 

 

"No!" The toddler immediately protested. "I wanna stay with Kitty!" 

 

"Well, since you’re both such huge fans Lindsay, why don’t _you_ take him with you?" Brian questioned in a sly voice. 

 

"No can do, Bri," she said. "Mel’s allergic to cats."

 

"Why don’t you stay awhile?" Justin suggested. "Eat with us. Then Gus can play with Nathan a little more."

 

"That sounds great," Lindsay smiled. "You OK with that Brian?"

 

"Why the hell not?" he shrugged as he dropped into a nearby chair.

 

Justin smiled and moved to join Lindsay, Gus and Nathan on the floor.

 

 

After dinner, Justin returned to his work on the bed after seeing their company off. Brain cleaned the kitchen and then slowly moved into the bedroom and took a seat directly behind Justin. Brian slowly stretched his legs out so that his partner was trapped between his knees and blew warm air on his neck.

 

"Oh, Brian, please . . . not now," he pleaded in a gentle tone as he reached back to lightly stoke Brian’s cheek. "I’m so close to getting this right."

 

Not even bothering to push it further, Brian kissed the back of his ear and moved off the bed.

 

"I’m going to Babylon," he announced. "Come by, if you get done soon."

 

Justin looked up into his eyes.

 

"OK."

 

Of course, Justin knew that he wouldn’t go; and so did Brian. The older man was in the mood to play and he was going to find an opponent. Despite the fact that Justin still hated knowing that Brian was with other people, he appreciated that he was no longer so flamboyant about it. At times, Justin could almost forget. 

 

"Later," Brian called as he walked out the door.

 

"Later," Justin heard himself respond.

 

As the door slid shut, Nathan hopped into Justin’s lap and rubbed himself against his face, causing the young man to laugh out loud. Justin brought the kitten up to his face and kissed him once, smelling the cat food fresh on his breath, and then returned to his drawing. 

 

 

Justin was awakened by the sound of paper rustling. 

 

Opening his eyes, he saw Brian fresh out of the shower, moving his things off the bed. Sitting up, Justin ran a hand through his hair. When had he fallen asleep?

 

"Hey," he said to Brian. "When did you get in?"

 

"About a half hour ago," he responded.

 

Glancing at the clock, Justin realized that it was 2:32 in the morning. 

 

"I didn’t mean to fall asleep," he said, mostly to himself.

 

Brian smiled warmly at him, watching as he moved off the mattress and into the bathroom. 

 

"Justin," Brian called out.

 

The blonde turned to face him.

 

"I’m serious . . . he’s gone tomorrow."

 

Justin gave a slight nod and closed the bathroom door behind him.


	4. Domestic Bliss

Justin had a hard time sleeping that night as his mind was desperate to find a solution to “The Nathan Problem”. He was having no luck and was slowly trying to accept the fact that he was going to loose his new friend tomorrow. Lying on his back he turned his neck to the left and saw the kitten sleeping in a makeshift bed that Justin had made him out of one of his old art shirts. Sighing, he looked to the right at his lover who was sleeping peacefully beside him despite knowing that he would be the one to break up their new family unit. 

Justin was suddenly angry but soon after forced that emotion into submission. It really wasn’t fair for him to be upset with Brian. After all, he’d been the one who’d brought a stray, dirty animal in from the street without any warning to the almightily loft which Brian was struggling to maintain these days.

Still . . .

Justin closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on getting some rest and not the gentle sound of Nathan snoring from his place on the floor. 

 

What seemed like 15 minutes later, Justin was awakened by the intrusive beeping of the alarm clock resting above his head on the bureau. As he reached to turn it off, he felt Brian do the same, resulting in the older man’s hand coming down on the back of his own. Justin groggily smiled as his partner entwined their fingers, pulling both their hands away from the cold metal object and back to the warm mattress. Leaning back against him, Justin soon thought the better of it and decided to get up before he got too comfortable. He felt Brian’s grip on him tighten as the older man attempted to hold him still.

“Brian,” Justin began. “I have to shower. Deb wants me in early this morning.”

Brian grumbled but released his hold and Justin padded barefoot into the bathroom. The youth was quick to wash his hair and self and when he stepped out of the shower he found that Brian was standing in the kitchen in his blue robe making coffee. Justin could feel Brain’s eyes on him as he dressed but managed to get his jeans and sweater on without too much effort. As he came towards him and quickly drank down a cup, the two men remained silent with their eyes connected.

“I don’t suppose it would do me any good to beg and pled for a continuance?” Justin questioned, breaking the silence. 

Brian narrowed his eyes a little and leaned in to place a lingering kiss on his forehead.

“You’d better go,” he breathed against his skin. “You don’t want to be late.”

Justin swallowed as Brian moved away from him and towards the bathroom. Blinking once to clear his eyes, Justin filled Nathan’s bowel with the hard, brown pieces of food and watched the kitten come running. With the black and white ball of fun eating contently, Justin walked out the door and headed to the diner. 

 

Understandingly, Justin had not been in the best of sprits that day. So much so, that Debbie offered to let him go home early – but that only meant that he would have to take Nathan to the Humane Society. He’d decided to make his 8-hour shift last as long as possible. Eventually, the time did come however and under Debbie’s concerned eyes he sulked out the door and headed home. In the elevator he felt his legs grow weak and he forced himself to remain levelheaded. Who would have thought that such a tiny creature would have had such an impact on him? 

Sliding the door open, he first spotted Brian to his right working on his computer who did not look up from the monitor as his partner returned. Deciding not to prolong it any further, Justin called out to Nathan with a whisper and was caught off guard at the speck of gold that accompanied his four-legged companion. Picking him up, Justin almost fell over when he saw the tiny gold circle with the name “Nathan” engraved on it attached to a black collar around the kitten’s neck. 

“Brian?” Justin questioned as he turned to look at the man who was now facing him.

Brian smiled a little and rolled his eyes as Justin lowered Nathan back onto the hardwood and skipped to him with his arms outstretched.

“Oh, God, Brian thank you!” he said, kissing the side of his face. “Thank you, thank you, God, I love you!”

“I know,” Brian mumbled. “It’s pathetic.”

Grinning from ear to ear Justin kissed him full on the mouth for a long moment before they were interrupted by the phone ringing. Brian pulled back and picked up the cordless which was sitting on his desk. 

“Yeah?”

Justin watched with sudden concern as Brian’s face became tight with anger.

“Nothing!” he yelled. “What the fuck are you talking about? . . No . . . yes, I’m sure . . Christ, Deb, I’m hanging up now.”

The older man was quick to make good on his word.

“What’s wrong?”

“Debbie’s convinced I’ve ‘fucked up’ again and threatened to castrate me if I don’t apologize for ‘whatever the fuck I did wrong’.” Brian explained.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“Would you happen to know what she’s talking about?”

Kissing him again, Justin responded.

“No clue.”


End file.
